


Love Confession

by Danagirl623



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BiromanticJohn, DemiromanticSherlock, DemisexualSherlock, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, bisexualjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: You deserve a love that stays, even when it rains. Especially when it rains. FE Mariea one-shot based off this quote





	Love Confession

“Mary’s dead,” John Watson announced into the cluttered flat. His roommate didn’t even glance up from his microscope. “Rosie’s Mum is no longer alive.”

“Obvious,” Sherlock murmured as he changed the slide on the microscope. 

“It hurts because I don’t have a partner anymore.” John placed the tea tray on the table beside Sherlock before he slid into the seat across from him. Sherlock nodded to show he was listening. “Tea, Sherlock,” John instructed, as his roommate turned to fuss with the tea tray. 

“You’ve always had a partner, John,” Sherlock confessed idly as he poured tea. He handed a cup to John, and started on his tea. 

“No, you made your choice,” John said firmly, as he took the tea cup from Sherlock. “You said, “Not really my area.” I left it at that.”

“I said that about girlfriends.”

“When I asked about a boyfriend-”John placed his teacup down, and looked patiently at Sherlock.

“I indicated that I was single, yes.” Sherlock picked up a tea cup, and took a sip. 

“Is that what you did?” John laughed, rubbing his face. “That’s not quite how I remember it, but I’m old, Sherlock. Far too old for games.”

“Who’s playing games with you?” Sherlock asked, mildly. 

“Sherlock, do you like men or women?” John asked, his train of thought similar to Sherlock’s own thoughts. 

“I-” Sherlock paused, then pursed his lips. “I’m not like the other humans you know-”

“Quite an understatement!” John smiled, wrapping both hands around his hot cup of tea. “You are like no other I’ve ever met.”

Sherlock smiled, “I meant sexually.”

John choked on the tea he was sipping, “Pardon?”

“I’m very beautiful, you see.”

“Yes, I agree you are, but you’re also arrogant and brusque, and sometimes, a total and utter arse.”

Sherlock ignored John’s words, and continued speaking. “I have learned while being my friend is hard, others seems to enjoy my body and the pleasure it can provide. I have also learned that my transport, in its turn, only likes to perform if-” Sherlock swallowed, running his finger around the edge of the cup. “Mycroft had some silly title for me, but I only like people when I warm up to them.”

“That’s just fine, Sherlock. There’s-”

“Greg knows who I am, and when my transport needed…. Release,” Sherlock said, pausing a moment to sip his tea. “I’d tell him our code word, similar to you and Mycroft’s ‘Danger Night’ nonsense.” 

“It’s not nonsense-”

“I had a deal with Mycroft. I’m not ones to break a deal.” Sherlock took another sip of tea. 

“Sherlock, what are you saying? Everytime I feel like you’re getting to the heart of your speech, you derail,” John said, smiling placidly at the man across from him. 

“That first night we met, you bombarded-”

“Hardly!” John interjected, holding his teacup.

“With sexuality questions. You’re a hot soldier, so I panicked.” 

John laughed heartily. “You- thin-” John wheezed with joy. “You think I’m hot?” 

Sherlock looked at John confused. “Of course I do.”

“Well,” John smiled kindly. “Then what I have to say becomes easier.” John placed his tea down, and folded his hands together.

“I read this quote that I saw on facebook. It said, ‘you deserve a love that stays, even when it rains. Especially when it rains’. It made me think of you, yearn for you actually.” John cleared his throat, picking up his tea cup. “That’s how I want to love you, Sherlock,” John said casually as he sipped his tea. It may have been the most important conversation ever, and his heart was banging in his chest, but he was a surgeon. Staying collected was what he did best. 

Sherlock froze, his mind is overdrive. A blank expression on his face as he sifted through his mind palace for everything concerning ‘John’ and ‘love’. Slowly patterns emerged. John always checking in with Sherlock on his busiest days. Prompting Sherlock to make tea for him. Yes, there was quite a loving pattern there. “It’s about time you realized it,” Sherlock smirked picking up his tea cup.

“Ah, of course I’m the slow one,” John smiled at the man he had loved from the beginning, and laughed. Sherlock caught John’s eyes and couldn’t help but laugh. The two men laughed causing time to freeze. 

Suddenly being with Sherlock felt like it used too. Back before Mary, before Rosie, before Jim Morarity. It felt like it used to back in the beginning before everything was ruined. 

  
“Fancy a snog?” Sherlock asked with a smirk.

“Jesus christ, what are we? Sixteen?” Sherlock stood up from the table, and pulled John to his feet. Sherlock pulled John into his arms, and smiled at him affectionately. “A snog? Ok, yeah, alright.” John laughed, as if the whole idea was ridiculous. “But if Ro wakes up, you’re getting her.” 

“Deal,” Sherlock said, leaning in and gently placing his lips against John’s. John snaked his hands up Sherlock’s shirt to press the lithe man closer to him. Sherlock broke the kiss, and murmured, “I’m a bit out of practice…”

John laughed, and stood on his tip toes. “Get on the couch. It’ll come back to you-”

Sherlock dragged John to the couch and the two men were both nervous and giggly. John pulled Sherlock close, and whispered, “it’s about time, you daft fool.” 


End file.
